Sobredosis
by Irasue Zira
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto es capaz de llegar una mujer para olvidar el despecho de su novio? Misa Amane lo aprender en una noche de tragos, aun cuando eso significa pasar la peor y mejor noche de su vida...
1. Sobredosis

Hola la verdad es que no se por que pasaba por mi cabeza al escribir esto pero ya que lo estoy haciendo lo terminare, espero que no les parezca muy descabellado. Esta historia tiene conceptos de la historia "Wonderland" pero no estaba basada en ello, la hago sin fines de lucro y para ver a los personajes de Death Note comportandose como locos.  
>P.D: Si te gusto esta historia visita "Apuesta!<p>

**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo creador...**

**"Todos nacemos locos, algunos continuan asi siempre..."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>¨*~S.o.B.r.E.d.O.s.I.s~*¨<strong>

* * *

><p>Misa se encontraba deambulando por la ciudad sola. Tenía puesto su conjunto reojo y negro con holanes en motivos góticos, además se había maquillado sutilmente pero al mismo tipo resaltando su belleza más de lo usual para así poder llamar más la atención de su novio, en su mano había una bolsa con unos cuantos cosméticos de retoque y dos boletos para un fino restaurante que ella había escogido personalmente, cualquier persona que la hubiese visto habría jurado que era una chica que iba dispuesta a todo por una cita y no que regresaba sola al haber intentado conseguir una. Cuando llego con Light hacia unas horas y el chico le comunico que no irían a ningún lugar esa noche y probablemente en cualquier noche de ese mes Misa se limito a sonreír y hacer una reverencia ligera por haberle quitado su tiempo, hacia ya mucho que Misa empezó a tomar esa actitud por que hacer pucheros y berrinches no le servía de nada, además que se ponía en ridículo de esa forma, estaba bien. Si Light no quería salir con ella, ella no le rogaría a Light por ahora (Además ya estas acostumbrada a que esto suceda…)<p>

Si, Misa estaba acostumbrada y su mente le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto con esa postura al no insistirle a su novio en salir, por que el tenia trabajo, entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba? Casi siempre sucedía sin que ella se diese cuenta, y para no ser observada por las cámaras solía salir arreglada a dar una vuelta, cuando se cansaba un poco volvía al apartamento donde la vigilaban a dormir, era un método un tanto rudimentario para evitar que la vieran llorar pero hasta el momento le estaba funcionando. Esa noche decidió entrar a una taberna no muy concurrida donde el ambiente era bastante pacifico, habitada generalmente por hombres o mujeres cansados que iban a relajarse un poco. Misa se sentó en la mesa mas retirada de la taberna y miro la lista de bebidas, ella no bebía nunca pero esa noche se sentía de humor por lo cual decidió pedir una bebida tropical con un toque de Vodka que no parecía ser muy pesada. Su nombre era "Holy Sorrow", el camarero al instante atendió a su llamado y en menos de nada regreso con su bebida en mano.

Misa suspiro removiéndola con el popote que había tomado de la mesa y recordó a Light, seguramente en ese momento el estaba checando papeles de la investigación de Kira junto a Ryuuzaki, Matsuda estaría haciendo el tonto por ahí, el Jefe Soichiro se encontraría revisando informes y Mogi arreglando su agenda para mañana, la bebida en frente suyo era muy peculiar, en el fondo era de un azul intenso que se iba desvaneciendo hasta quedar completamente clara en la parte superior, era una bebida, fría y al tomarla noto con sorpresa que era increíblemente refrescante, quizás por eso la acabo casi enseguida, volvió a pedir otra mientras veía la hora en su celular, este marcaba las 12:00 (Solo me quedare aquí unos minutos mas y luego volveré para no preocupar a Matsuda o Mogi). Si, solo a ellos por que dudaba que en esos momentos tan enclaustrados como estaban en la investigación Light o L notaran su ausencia, la misma bebida llego a ella tan azul y misteriosa como la primera, tan calmada, tan serena, tan fría…

A las 12:30 Misa ordeno una bebida diferente, había dos vasos al lado de ella y el camarero ya se había llevado unos cuatro, suerte para Misa que tenia gafas y una gorra por que no le habría gustado ser vista tomando tantas bebidas aunque todas fuesen tropicales y sin casi nada de alcohol, ella estaba bien aunque si algo despechada, ¿¡Y quien no cuando te dejan vestido y alborotado ¡? Esta bebida se llamaba "Demon Blood" y tenía en su contenido Whisky fino en pequeña cantidad, diferente a la otra esta era roja tan intensa y furiosa en el fondo ascendiendo en tonos naranjos hasta convertirse en tono claro en la superficie, Misa la miro varias veces, si debía juzgar esa bebida era como Light y la otra era como L. "Holy Sorrow" era calma, era tranquilidad y misterio, paz y armonía, seriedad y por qué no, casi aburrimiento por la escases de su color, porque era muy simple pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo que la hacía realmente interesante, los primero tragos te sabían extraños y casi desagradables, una mezcla de hierbas difíciles de pasar, a los tres siguientes te sabia refrescante y conciliadora, los últimos eran extrañamente dulces.

"Demon Blood" por otro lado era pasión, intensidad y cólera, altruismo y emoción, era casi explosiva, sus primero tragos eran dulces y suaves, como un deleite al paladar demasiado bueno para ser cierto, al tercer trago era seca y fría, extraña y desconocida comparada con el inicio y los últimos tragos eran sorpresivamente amargos, como una sorpresa inesperada que no te hacía pensar encontrarte un sabor así. Misa tomo la bebida de fondo y suspiro, definitivamente esas bebidas hacia una perfecta alusión a ambos jóvenes detectives, ordeno al menos cuatro mas, se sentía bien pero algo extraño paso, algo que la rubia no había contemplado y al pararse para ir al baño y regresar se sintió extrañamente mareada, acalorada, ligera pero al mismo tiempo torpe, ¿Seria cierto que era malo combinar bebidas de diferente tipo? Si, si lo era ya era tarde para Misa en tomar en cuenta ese importante detalle por lo cual pago la cuenta rápidamente antes de ponerse peor.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su estomago revuelto, repentinamente Misa sentía como si sus pies fuesen muy ligeros y su cabeza muy pesada dando como resultado un caminar muy gracioso por su parte, ahora más que nunca la Idol agradecía estar tapada con esos lentes y gorro, siguió caminado recta el tramo que pudo hasta que choco con un letrero y casi cayó al suelo, fue ahí cuando su torpeza no le permitió seguir caminando decentemente. Toco su frente y masajeo sus ojos sintiendo muchísimo sueño y unas ligeras ganas de vomitar aunque estaba aguantando bien, miro un letrero que había en un local de enfrente sobre "Wonderland".

Misa recordaba esa historia que le contaban todas las noches sus fallecidos padres, hablaba de una chica que tenia una vida muy común y aburrida, una día llegaba a Wonderland y descubría personajes maravillosos que la hacían pasar aventuras increíbles hasta que conocía a la Reina de corazones y deseaba volver a su lugar de origen o algo similar, Misa suspiro viendo a la chica dl anuncio con su traje de "Alicia" y siguió caminando hacia el apartamento entre trasbilladas y tropezones, sus ojos estaban muy cansados y tenía el estomago muy revuelto, pensó en Light y repentinamente se sintió sola, no es como si el chico fuese a buscarla porque no aparecía, demasiado cansada de tropezar y caminar chueca Misa se sentó en la banca de un parque, cerca de una fuente que había en el centro de este y lentamente, escuchando el agua como un arrullo comenzó a dormir…

[+]

Cuando Misa despertó el sol estaba en lo más alto dándole de lleno en el rostro, el agua de la fuente seguía aun corriendo y el parque parecía enteramente vacio, Misa se alarmo al ver eso, (¿Me quede dormida aquí?) Con miedo reviso si no tenía nada malo o algo faltante pero estaba tan igual como siempre a excepción claro de su vestido que era exactamente igual que ayer aunque con tela azul en lugar de roja, Misa se toco la cabeza adolorida (Que raro, creí que era azul, mas bien no estoy segura de lo que paso ayer…). La rubia suspiro algo triste imaginando que se iba a sentir muy idiota cuando llegara al cuartel general y la viesen llegar así de desmañanada, igual no podía quedarse todo el día ahí por lo cual decidió caminar para ir al edificio aunque había algo extraño ahí, cuando Misa lo realizo tuvo que restregarse los ojos varias veces para estar segura, no es que estuviese en el parque, era que la fuente parecía ser el centro de un laberinto, lo cual era muy alarmante dado que ella no recordaba ni un laberinto y usando la lógica en su estado del día anterior le habría sido imposible llagar hasta el centro del laberinto, entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

(Y ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Por qué la ciudad suena tan silenciosa? ) Mientras mas y mas lo pensaba más alarmante parecía, Misa tomo aire hondo sintiéndose temerosa, ¿Y si la había llevado lejos de Tokio? Sabía que era un posibilidad extraña pero dentro de lo que cavia razonable, después de todo ella era famosa. Al final decidió intentar salir del laberinto y averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando y si estaba perdida en otra región de Japón o con algún loco fan suyo. Comenzó doblando a la izquierda del laberinto encontrado tres caminos, uno derecho y dos a los costados, tomo aire y siguió del de la izquierda, después el camino se divido en un cruce de caminos y ante la atónita mirada de Misa en el centro de ese cruce estaba una silueta dando vueltas nerviosamente, Misa se acerco para encontrarse con Matsuda.

-¿Matsu?- El chico no respondió estaba de espaldas a ella mirando al en sus manos insistentemente, iba vestido con un traje muy…peculiar, parecía más bien un soldado extraño de esos de cuento de hadas y tenia además…¿Orejas y cola de conejo pegadas? Eso ya estaba rayando en la estupidez, Misa se pregunto si eso era una mala broma de Matsuda a lo cual se acerco molesta y le toco el hombro- ¿Matsu qué demonios haces aquí vestido así? ¿Dónde estamos?- Al sentirla detrás Matsuda volteo muy nervioso sorprendiendo a la rubia, parecía en realidad asustado, aunque no quedo mas asustado que Misa al notar que las orejas se movían.

-¡Oh no, yo no soy Matsuda! ¡Es muy tarde, demasiado tarde! ¡Debo irme!- (¿Qué?) Misa retrocedió un poco pero al mismo tiempo hizo un ademan de tocarlo, era oficial, estaba aterrada. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le impidiese saber donde estaba.

-¡Oye escucha…!- Misa se interrumpió cuando Matsuda miro el reloj que había estado observando y se alarmaba aun mas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡El rey me matara, debo irme, es tarde! ¡Adiós señorita!- Misa se quedo atónita al verlo irse por el camino derecho, después de dos segundos reacciono, seguirlo era la mejor opción si quería encontrar la salida, no estaba parándose a pensar si eso era real y no quería hacerlo hasta estar fuera del laberinto, siguió a Matsuda todo el tiempo, el chico corría sorpresivamente rápido, por suerte sus vestidos cortos de Lolita le daban mucha movilidad y soltura, siguieron corriendo un buen rato hasta que Misa en la vuelta derecha ya no vio al chico, maldijo por lo bajo siguiendo la vuelta que le vio correr y buscándolo con la mirada mientras seguía corriendo sin detenerse(¿A dónde mierda se fue, y por que tenia orejas que se mueven? ¿Dónde estoy y que está pasando?) Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al sentir que caía, y al final un golpe seco en la espalda fue lo que sintió, había caído al suelo.

Cuando se levanto la rubia admiro algo muy extraño, estaba en una especie de bosque, más bien en el claro de un bosque y había un camino marcado enfrente de ella, todo lo demás eran arboles sin ninguna gracia, la rubia suspiro sin entenderlo nada, para ella era claro que eso parecía más bien un sueño de esos descabellados pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolió el golpe y más aun porque sangro un poco su brazo? Nada parecía tener sentido pero la rubia no veía el quedarse dentro de ese bosque, después de todo debía llevar a algún lugar, ¿No? Misa siguió caminando por el bosque a un buen ritmo hasta que se encontró con varias ramificaciones del camino a diferentes lugares, suspiro contrariada mirándolos todos y los letreros que le indicaba a donde llevaba cada uno.

-¡Mierda!- El malhumor de Misa repentinamente se apago, al inicio pensó que había escuchado mal pero al agudizar el odio noto que no se había equivocado al percatarse de aquellas risas, y que risas, eran realmente estridentes y sonaban como un eco fantasmal, se escuchaban muy cerca de ella lo cual claramente la asusto- ¿Que-quien está ahí?- Misa busco entre los arboles por la silueta de algo o alguien, pero no vio nada solo escuchaba las risas, al final, una voz de ultratumba llena de ecos le respondió.

-Pareces muy asustada…- Misa miro al árbol que había detrás de ella y se quedo atónita, no había nadie pero ella habría jurado…

-¿Ryuk?- La voz le contesto y conforme lo hacia una enorme sonrisa macabra empezaba a materializarse de la nada.

-¿Qué es un Ryuk?- Misa miro anonadada como después de aparecer la boca procedían esos ojos tan maléficos que solo poseían los shinigamis, mientras más risas se generaban de Ryuk, su Shinigami temporal- Vaya, creo que estas perdida- lo último en materializarse fue el cuerpo del Shinigami quien le vio con su sonrisa maliciosa característica ante la sorpresa de la rubia, finalmente Misa hablo.

-¡¿Ryuk que está pasando aquí?¡ ¿Esto es una especie de sueño?- El Shinigami rio aun mas y mas tomando una manzana del enorme árbol que tenia a lado y saboreando el fruto entre risas.

-No lo sé, yo nos veo muy despiertos- Misa frunció el ceño ante eso, estuviese dentro de un sueño o no Ryuk seguía siendo igual de molesto, el Shinigami continuo- Y dime, ¿Qué te trae a este bosque?- Misa rodo los ojos.

-Obviamente estoy perdida y no encuentro qué camino seguir, necesito irme de aquí…- Ryuk la interrumpió entre risas desapareciendo ante la mirada atónita de Misa para aparecer debajo del árbol con mas manzanas en las manos, su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviese…loco.

-No eres la única, aquí todos estamos perdidos.- Misa le miro realmente extrañada a lo cual él respondió entre risas. Unos por allí, otros por allá, y otros por acula…- Empezó a señalar los letreros, Misa rodo los ojos, obviamente el Shinigami estaba jugando con ella.

-¡No juegues! ¡Dime como llegar a Tokio!- Ryuk comenzó a reír desquiciadamente antes de comer una manzana.

-Pues… caminando, corriendo, saltando, trotando…-

-Shinigami estúpido…- Mascullo Misa al notar la inutilidad de Ryuk, el comió sus manzanas subiendo al árbol otra vez con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a frikear a la Amane.

-Si, aquí todos somos estúpidos, tanto que sabemos hacia donde ir a diferencia de los inteligentes que siempre están perdidos en sus pensamientos de genio y no notan lo que es obvio a la vista, tu sabes, gente aburrida…- Misa lo vio desaparecer poco a poco, empezando por las alas, luego el cuerpo y sus ojos dejando al final la sonrisa, ella intento detenerlo.

-¡Espera, por favor, dime a donde ir!- No sirvió de nada, la boca de Ryuk emitió una sonora carcajada mas antes de desaparecer como todo su cuerpo y dejar el claro en silencio. Misa suspiro algo decaída, miro entre los tres caminos y lo puso todo al azar guiándose por el de la derecha, después de todo en alguna ocasión escucho que en momentos de crisis la gente solía ir hacia su lado dominante, siguió caminando un buen rato hasta que llego a otro claro más pequeño con dos caminos, suspiro cansada, así no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Se sentó con la intención de descansar un poco y pensar en qué hacer, ¿Qué habrían hecho Light o Ryuuzaki? (Seguramente se habrían enclaustrado en una plática sobre cómo salir de aquí que de alguna forma terminaría en retos para atrapar a Kira…) Misa suspiro algo triste por ese pensamiento, si de verdad ese era un sueño ya estaba durando mucho. Miro su brazo lastimado y volvió a suspirar preguntándose por que estaba todo tan raro. Justo cuando decidió continuar y se dirigió a la continuación del camino entre las sombras vio algo brillando, parecían…¿Ojos? Si, eran dos pares de ojos idénticos, esos eran de…

-¡¿Rem?- En efecto eran su antigua Shinigami, mas bien, dos Shinigamis idénticas, ambas iguales a Rem, o eran Rem y Rem , Misa se toco la cabeza muy confundida, ¿Acaso había caído en el mundo Shinigami?

-No somos Rem…- Respondieron ambas al unisonio mostrándose a la luz, Misa se quedo muy sorprendida, tanto que ni si quiera pudo sentirse feliz de ver a Rem…o bueno a las Rem nuevamente, ellas se acercaron caminando, Misa entonces recordó lo que la angustiaba y hablo hacia ella en tono suplicante.

-¡Por favor, díganme como llegar a Tokio o salir de este…mundo!- Ellas se miraron entre sí, Misa aun seguía sorprendida de ver a dos Rem pero su mente ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de ver locuras esa mañana, finalmente ambas Shinigamis hablaron al unisonio.

-Si quieres saberlo, resuelve el acertijo…- Misa sintió deseos de llorar, ¡Como le hacía falta Light en ese momentos! (Aunque probablemente solo se limitaría a verte con furia mientras resuelve los problemas) Misa frunció el ceño, no necesitaba a Light, es decir, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

-Bien- Fue su simple respuesta, ante eso las Shinigami hablaron, para el desconcierto de Misa todo lo dijeron a unisonio sin dudar como si estuviese ensayado.

" En un determinado país donde la ejecución de un condenado a muerte solamente puede hacerse mediante la horca o la silla eléctrica, se da la situación siguiente, que permite a un cierto condenado librarse de ser ejecutado. Llega el momento de la ejecución y sus verdugos le piden que hable, le manifiestan: "Si dices una verdad, te mataremos en la horca, y si mientes te mataremos en la silla eléctrica". El preso hace entonces una afirmación que deja a los verdugos tan perplejos que no pueden, sin contradecirse, matar al preso ni en la horca, ni en la silla eléctrica. ¿Qué es lo que dijo el reo?"

-¿Esto es enserio?- Dijo Misa con cierto tono de impaciencia a lo cual las Rem contestaron afirmativamente, Misa se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo dado que a veces le costaba concentrarse, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a morder un mechón de cabello con exasperación (Si dice una mentira muere en la silla eléctrica y si dice la verdad en la horca, ¿Qué dijo para no ser asesinado?) Misa suspiro, esa clase de acertijos solían quitarle tiempo pero pensó en ello como su única forma de salir de ahí o del sueño o lo que fuera, ambas Rem esperaron pacientemente mientras ella pensaba ( Si dijese algo como "No me maten" no se tomaría como verdad o mentira sin no como suplica, supongo que ese tipo de frases no valen, hacen parecer que…) Misa frunció el ceño aun pensando (Como si debieses retar al guardia con la respuesta y de esa forma librarte de la muerte, pero yo no soy experta en ese tipo de cosas, realmente me está haciendo falta Light). Aunque misa no lo pensó como apoyo si no como criminal experto en zafarse de situaciones como esas, al final después de pensarlo mucho se le ocurrió una posibilidad, era un respuesta tonta pero espero que funcionara.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionaron ambas Rem cuando la vieron levantarse a lo cual ella respondió rogando internamente que le funcionara esa respuesta.

-Tal vez…si dijese una mentira- Ambas Rem la miraron exigiendo que fuese más específica a lo cual Misa explico medio nerviosa- Bueno, si el preso dijese algo como "Moriré en la silla eléctrica porque estoy mintiendo" los guardias podrían suponer que si está mintiendo entonces debe morir en la silla eléctrica, pero si lo intentan matar en la silla eléctrica él estaría diciendo la verdad y deberían matarlo en la Horca, es como una especie de respuesta de dos filos en un sentido contradictorio. Al final los guardias no podrían matarle de ninguna forma dado que la respuesta no es algo que se pueda tomar en un solo sentido…- Cuando Misa acabo cerró los ojos y cruzo los dedos esperando que su patética respuesta hubiese funcionado, sorpresivamente así lo fue.

-Es correcto- Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo, Misa se quedo boquiabierta del asombro para después empezar a saltar de alegría agradeciendo a las Rem, una vez se hubo calmado ellas hablaron cediéndole el paso- Si quieres irte de aquí, enfréntate al Rey de Corazones…- Misa asintió caminado por donde la indicaron, sin embargo un segundo después realizo que no sabía algo importante.

-¿Quién es el Rey de…?- Se interrumpió al voltear y notar que ya no había nadie, suspiro ante eso, al menos ya sabía cómo salir de ahí…

[+]

Después de una larga caminata que la dejo exhausta Misa hallo un lugar donde descansar; se trataba de el jardín con mesas de una casa abaldonada que la rubia exploro antes de sentarse, como nadie le respondió nunca decidió sentarse en una de las sillas que había en ese comedor de Jardín para descansar, siendo más especifica en la principal del extremo norte de la mesa, noto con curiosidad que aun había tazas y cubiertos ahí, todos vacios y sin nada de comida, más bien casi abandonados pero los había, eso le dio a la rubia la sensación de un abandono forzado en esa vivienda. En el tiempo que estuvo descansando se puso a reflexionar sobre a quienes había visto, a Matsuda, Ryuk y Rem, primero pensó que estaba en una especie de mundo Shinigami pero si tomaba en cuenta a Matsuda entonces era un sueño, eso debía ser aunque uno muy real, y si Matsuda estaba ahí quizás se encontraría con otros amigos suyos del mundo real, Misa tenía la sensación de conocer lo que estaba pasando pero no sabía por qué, suspiro y volteo hacia la derecha dispuesta a mirar el paisaje pero se encontró con algo desconcertador que la hizo resoplar con fastidio.

-¡Ay, no es cierto!- La persona enfrente la miro con curiosidad y una sonrisa un tanto…extraña, Misa suspiro, ese sueño se estaba volviendo a cada segundo mas y mas fastidioso y en cierta forma carente de sentido, ya que estaba soñando se dio el lujo de bromear- ¿Y tú que eres, una especie de vago?- Ryuuzaki parpadeo aun sonriendo, era una sonrisa que a Misa le desagradaba mucho, como la que le dedicaba el pelinegro cada vez que se estaba burlando de ella, además eso añadido a los ojos de sapo saltón que tenia lo hacían verse un tanto perturbador, más bien como loco, su vestimenta tampoco ayudaba mucho; un traje de gala con remendaduras y algunos harapos, un sobrero un tanto grande con plumas y joyería, después de una pausa en la cual el dejo de morder su dedo y se inclino en una reverencia de "caballero" quitándose el sobrero para ella contesto con un tono serio nada amoldable a su risa de maniaco.

-Soy el sombrerero loco- Misa enarco una ceja, (¿Sombrero loco? ¿Dónde he escuchado…?) Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como Ryuuzaki tomaba su mano gentilmente y plantaba un beso en ella de la forma más inesperada que la rubia imagino, su primera reacción fue verlo sorprendida como si no creyese su desfachatez, después vinieron los gritos.

-¡Ey, no vuelvas a besar mi mano jamás! ¡A Misa no le interesas de esa forma!- Misa había dicho lo último en tercera persona para remarcas un énfasis en ello, espero que el pelinegro se molestara pero siguió tan "alegre" como siempre llenando su taza de té (¡Esperen un…!)- ¿De Dónde…?- Ahora la mesa estaba cubierta de comida, postres, dulces, cafeteras y teteras, azúcar, chocolate liquido, miel y muchos manjares de azúcar, Misa se quedo atónita, ¡Hacia dos minutos no había nada ahí! Miro con incredulidad como Ryuuzaki tomaba el tarro de miel que estaba hasta la mitad y rellenaba la otra mitad con un poquito de té, prácticamente solo rebajando un poco la miel, eso la hizo encresparse (¡Sus hábitos alimenticios aquí son peor que en la vida real!)

-¡Que buen día para una taza de miel! Y dígame señorita "A misa no le interesas de esa forma", ¿Azúcar o Miel? Es un buen tiempo para algo dulce y siempre podemos acompañarlo con un poco de Te…- Misa negó retrocediendo tres pasos hasta casi caer de la silla pero choco con algo, más bien con alguien, se asusto bastante al tener a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia la cara maniaca del Ryuuzaki de ese mundo, empezaba a extrañar al otro Ryuuzaki.

-¡Lo dulce engorda!- Logro contestar al fin lo primero que se le vino a la mente solo para darse cuenta que había sido una estupidez, la reacción de Ryuuzaki la sorprendió.

-Valla, parece que estas algo "enferma", ciertamente señorita "A Misa no le interesas de esa forma" actúas como una loca y respondes solo incoherencias…- Esto último Ryuuzaki lo había dicho ladeando la cabeza con la taza en una mano y el dedo en los labios, Misa se molesto ante eso.

-¡Quien está actuando como loco ahora eres tú!- Misa comenzaba a desesperarse, Ryuuzaki hizo una ademan curioso dejando esa sonrisa al fin, pero después volvió a ella más feliz que antes (¡Dios, verlo sonreír así es tan extraño!)

-Bueno es natural, ¿Te he dicho ya que soy el sombrero loco?- Misa no supo que decir, simplemente la respuesta era tan carente de sentido que no tenia replica, pero por alguna razón Misa sentía que él estaba jugando con ella incluso en ese mundo con esa actitud tan infantil y eso la cabreaba, aunque la molestia se convirtió en desconcierto cuando el repentinamente parpadeo como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje y no recordara que había pasado, después de eso volteo a verla y sonrió de "esa" forma nuevamente- ¡Ah, es un buen día para una taza de miel! ¿Y usted señorita desea Azúcar o miel?- Misa negó retrocediendo asustada.

-¡Yo mejor me largo, algo muy raro está pasando aquí!- El la miro muy curioso y después agrego.

-También tengo mermelada…-Misa negó retrocediendo.

-¡No! Yo solo quiero ver al Rey de corazones, no necesito nada mas contigo…- Sin embargo el ya no estaba, cuando la rubia volteo choco con su pecho solo para encresparse, quería irse pero él seguía ahí. Misa solo podía pensar que quería algo a cambio pero ella no estar más junto a él, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa y el ligero sentimiento cálido en su interior similar a las nauseas asentía.

-Señorita, ¿!Pero usted está loca¡?- Ante eso Misa se preocupo un poco y le miro nerviosa.

-¿Acaso el Rey de corazones es malo?- Misa espero un sí, o un no pero la respuesta que le dio el imbécil ese la hizo sentirse estúpida por haber considerado un segundo que "este" Ryuuzaki iba a decir algo coherente.

-¡No! Pero aun es la hora del té, Ah se me antoja algo de miel con te, ¿Y a usted?- Era evidente que estaba empecinado en hacerla tomar té y Misa deseaba irse ya por lo cual decidió que si accedía se iría mas rápido, tomo aire y se sentó donde estaba otra vez, el se sentó junto a ella con _esa_ sonrisa tomando su miel con te y acompañándolo de un pastel de fresas, de solo pensarlo a Misa se le revolvió el estomago por lo cual probo pedir algo suave.

-Uhm me gustaría una taza de té sin azúcar…- Ante eso él se acerco a ella poniéndola nerviosa, esos ojos no le gustaban nada en la vida real, siempre la hicieron sentir transparente frente a él, ahora con ese brillo de locura que tenían en este mundo la hacían sentir aun más insegura, después de unos segundos el hablo sorprendido.

-Querrás decir una taza de azúcar sin te…- Misa negó fervientemente, ¡Era un necio!

-¡No! Una taza de té, solamente- Esta vez el sonrió indulgentemente, Misa se sintió rara como si él le tuviese lastima por algo, ¿Pero, por qué?

-Bueno, sale una taza de azúcar…- La rubia entonces comprendió que Ryuuzaki estaba seguro que ella estaba "loca" y el cuerdo era él, por lo cual cambio el pedido adrede para que ella no tomara algo "desagradable" le detuvo con la cara roja de ira jalándole la manga del traje.

-¡No! Yo me la serviré y luego me voy de aquí…- Sin embargo Ryuuzaki tomo la mano de ella que le detenía con su otra mano libre haciendo que inconscientemente Misa le soltara en un acto reflejo y viera al pelinegro sorprendida, ¿Por qué se había puesto tan serio?

-Señorita empiezo a pensar que esta fingiendo estar loca y quiere deshonrar la ceremonia de tomar miel y azúcar con te…- Misa retrocedió al ver que él se acercaba mas escudriñándola con la vista hasta rozar sus narices, tomo aire y cerró los ojos para no verle, mantuvo el aire concentrándose ( Piensa, piensa, tu puedes deshacerte de él y largarte, solo tienes que jugártela toda, inventa una excusa creíble y…). Misa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Ryuuzaki la estaba besando ¡Era imposible, era impuro! Era…muy desconcertador, después de haberse recuperado del shock lo empujo tomando aire con una expresión confundida y ciertamente recriminatoria, ¿Por qué tenía que soñar ese tipo de cosas? No, ese no era un sueño (Es una pesadilla…)

-¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? ¡No te me acerques otra vez, te dije que no lo hicieras!- Sin embargo al ver la sonrisa de loco que el tenia otra vez dejando atrás toda su seriedad Misa se sintió desconcertada.

-Usted al parecer está muy enferma de demencia, ya habíamos acordado que mi nombre hacía alusión a la locura que me cargo, además usted había dicho que no la besara en la mano y era obvio que quería besarme, lo sé porque cerró los ojos cuando me acerque a vigilarla, soy loco no estúpido…- Misa se dio un golpe en la frente ante su "hábil" argumento, después rodo los ojos.

-Ya esta, me voy a la mierda con todo esto…- Y dicho esto la rubia dio la vuelta regresando al camino hacia el castillo del Rey de corazones sin escuchar los reclamos de Ryuuzaki que seguía alegando algo acerca de no saltarse la hora del té y la elección entre la azúcar y la miel.

Siguió caminando un tramo por el camino indicado, Psicológica y emocionalmente estaba muy cansada, además tratar con la versión "loca-sinica-estupida" de Ryuuzaki había sido aun mas difícil que tratar con Rem y Ryuk juntos, a quienes por cierto ya no había visto. Ya no quería darse el lujo de descansar por lo cual siguió corriendo un tramo, podía ver el castillo a la lejanía y eso la tranquilizaba pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa, si Ryuuzaki y todos los demás estaban ahí cualquier podría estar tan zafado como el detective o peor, pensar que su Light podía estar sufriendo ante las atrocidades de alguien en ese momento la hizo sentirse deprimida.

-Oh vaya, luces algo triste…-Misa ya no se sorprendió al escuchar la espectral voz de Ryuk alrededor se limito a buscarlo con la mirada, vio aparecer su sonrisa al lado suyo, y hablo con desgana.

-Por favor, ahora no estoy de humor- Misa escucho otra vez sus molestas carcajadas y esta vez aparecieron los ojos.

-Oh vaya, ¿Y por qué no estas de humor?- Misa suspiro, supuso que ya no importaba contarle a Ryuk.

-Estoy cansada, sucia y mi duele el brazo ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!- Contrario a lo que Misa espero el Shinigami no se compadeció si no que rio mas de ella, Misa le ignoro mientras continuaba- Necesito ver al Rey de corazones para largarme de aquí…- Las risas aun mas burlonas del Shinigami no esperaron haciendo que este se apareciera del todo, Misa pudo notar que Ryuk volaba a su lado.

-Si quieres vencer al Rey necesitaras la ayuda de dos personas- Ante eso la Idol se mostro interesada con lo Ryuk sonrió mas ampliamente- Una la tienes aquí enfrente y la otra la dejaste haya atrás- La rubia frunció el ceño al escuchar eso ultimo mientras sentía como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo tenue, el recordar lo que ese imbécil le había hecho. El pensar en ello la hacía sentir escalofríos.

-¡No quiero tratar nada con ese estúpido!- Ryuk pareció reír otra vez, pero a Misa no le afecto, al lado de Ryuuzaki, Ryuk parecía un caballero. Siguieron caminando un rato mas hasta llegar ala puertas del castillo que estaba custodiadas por varios guardias, eso hizo que la rubia maldijera, miro a su acompañante quien estaba comiendo una manzana y susurro solo para ambos.

-Bien, dime como entraremos sin que nos vean- Ante eso el Shinigami sonrío burlonamente desapareciendo su cuerpo.

-Caminando por la puerta…-Y dicho esto siguieron los ojos dejando una sonrisa flotante para al final quedar en nada, la Idol suspiro decepcionada (No sé por qué no me imagine esto, ahora la cosa es, ¿Cómo entrar ahí?) Sus ojos se desviaron a una carreta que iba pasando por ahí cerca, una carreta que conducía un viejo…Era Watari y Misa ya tenía su pase de entrada, se limito a subir a la carreta y esconderse entre la mercancía, una vez dentro se reencontró con Ryuk en uno de los jardines de Rosas, su pase de salida de ese terrible sitio estaba muy cerca…

[+]

Misa no podía creerlo, era infame, era imposible, terrible, desperanzador, de todas las personas jamás había pensado en él y lo peor era que "quienes podían ayudarla" eran traidores, Ryuk se encontraba a la derecha del Rey y Ryuuzaki a la izquierda tomando té (incluso la saludo alzando su copa), Matsuda también estaba ahí pero lucia aterrado, junto a ella y con esposas en las manos, como ella, Misa trago saliva, en cierta forma ella esperaba ver que Light se viera principesco y encantador en su sueño, y lo consiguió ( Al menos lo principesco…)

-P-P-Por favor, s-se me hizo u-un po-poquitin tarde, su majestad por favor…-

-¡Silencio! ¡Cómo te atreves aquí a venir con tus balbuceos ante el Rey! ¡Los ineficientes como tu simplemente serán eliminados! Venga, ya sabes que hacer…- Misa miro aterrorizada como encima de una mesa frente a ellos había una pluma, y al lado estaba la Death Note, Misa miro a Light aterrorizada, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo con esa mirada endemoniada antes pero aun así… (Obligarte a escribir tu nombre en la Death Note, eso es inhumano…), su mirada viro hacia Matsuda, el pobre chico-conejo que temblaba de píes a cabeza y que después de una maléfica mirada del "Rey" Light Yagami se acerco entre lagrimas tomando la pluma con sus temblorosas manos.

-P-Por favor su realeza, s-se lo suplico- Misa tuvo contener las ganas para no llorar al ver así a Matsuda, esta pesadilla estaba tomando rumbos que no quería conocer, Light se limito a sonreír mas anchamente ante eso y voltear hacia Ryuk.

-¡Bien! El acusado se abstiene de anotarse a sí mismo en la libreta por lo cual el Rey ha decido elegir su sentencia- La rubia temía, por que cuando Light sonreía con esa mirada de demonio era porque algo malo pasaba, de eso estaba segura. El "rey" tomo la libreta en sus manos y conforme iba a escribiendo iba leyendo, Matsuda le veía aterrorizado en su lugar- El rey proclama ; " Conejo Blanco, 12 de Septiembre del presente año, se rompe los dedos uno a uno y marca las paredes de su celda después de introducir estos en alcohol etílico puro…- Los ojos de Misa se desorbitaron por el terror ante un castigo tan cruel, tan inhumano, tan sádico, ¿Desde cuándo Light era así? Obviamente Matsuda o como le decían ahí "Conejo Blanco" reacciono ante eso.

-¡No, por favor, anotare mi nombre en la libreta, por dios no!- Misa cerró los ojos sin deseos de seguir mirando pero aun había más por parte del "Rey" quien sonreía con satisfacción agregando detalles a la causa de muerte en la libreta.

-Prendera fuego a los dedos después de remojarlos en alcohol y morirá quemado a las 5:30 de este día…- Y antes que nadie pudiese hacer nada Matsuda se callo mientras su mirada adquiría un vacio impresionante y se dirigía a su celda donde comenzaría su sádico suicidio a la hora designada en la libreta, Misa apretó los puños con fuerza mirando a sus "ayudantes" , uno riendo como Maniaco mientras aparecía y desaparecía a diestra y siniestra, el otro Tomando miel y te como si nada, saludándola otra vez, después el Rey se dirigió a ella- ¡Tu, identifícate y explica porque husmeabas por los pasillos del palacio del Rey!- Misa se calmo, necesitaba estar serena.

-Yo, me dijeron que podía salir de este mundo mediante usted, yo necesito…- Misa se interrumpió al verla cara furiosa de Light, mal indicio.

-¡Mientes! ¡Asquerosa ladrona inmunda, lo que deseabas era robar los tesoros del Rey! Ahora el Rey ordena una sentencia, y se te da el derecho de anotarte a ti misma en la libreta de la muerte…- Los ojos de la Amane se desorbitaron, ¿Cómo podía ser tan pronto? Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y ya iban a condenarla a muerte, comenzó a temblar retrocediendo (Todos, todos están locos y el…) Misa vio la libreta horrorizada ( ¡El va a anotarte, quítale la libreta ahora!) Lamentablemente para la Amane el Rey pareció darse cuenta y tomo la libreta antes de tiempo hablando con una voz cargada de desprecio- Ladrona inmunda, el Rey ordena que pierdes el derecho a morir de un ataque al corazón, y por intentar desbancar la fuerza Real se te ofrece una sentencia larga…- Y entonces Misa exploto en lagrimas.

-¡No me hagas esto Light, por favor, te amo mucho no puedes hacerme esto!- Sin embargo Light no mostro ni una expresión y Misa noto con terror que esa cara estoica ante sus sentimientos no era diferente a la que mostraba el verdadero Light Yagami, mas lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas ante ese pensamiento, el Rey se limito a hablar despectivamente.

-Una mujer repugnante como tu debe decirme "Su majestad" y tu sentencia por intentar robar mi libreta será grande- La rubia vio como Light tomaba la pluma y la mojaba con tinta antes de continuar pensando, miro suplicante a Ryuuzaki pero este solo se quito el sombrero como si le diese su pésame adelantado por su muerte y Ryuk desapareció de su vista con una sonrisa, Misa trago saliva.

-Por favor…- Pero se callo a la mitad, nunca le había dicho su nombre a nadie, nada tenia sentido ahí, así que opto por tomar una actitud infantil que hacía muchos años no tomaba, se arrodillo en el suelo llorando mientras se susurraba a si misma ( Despierta, despierta, despierta…)

-Amane Misa, 12 de Septiembre del presente año- (Despierta, por favor, despierta) – Sera atada a una fogata en el centro de reino y será apedreada por todos sus habitantes durante tres días consecutivos, se procederá a bañarla con aceite y acido encima de sus heridas y se le prendera fuego a la fogata donde morirá incendiada a las 3:30 de este miércoles…- Misa cerró los ojos con fuerza aun llorando, pensó en muchas cosas, se sintió pesada, impotente, no podía moverse, no tenía sentido de nada, estaba vacía, no tenia mente y no sentía nada, se gritaba por dentro lo que debía hacer pero nada tenía sentido, y entonces, Misa Amane despertó de su sueño…

[+]

Hola, bueno hasta aquí dejo el fic, lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo es el epilogo :D, espero les haya gustado.

**Proximo capitulo: EPILOGO.**


	2. EPILOGO

Hola la verdad es que no se por que pasaba por mi cabeza al escribir esto pero ya que lo estoy haciendo lo terminare, espero que no les parezca muy descabellado. Esta historia tiene conceptos de la historia "Wonderland" pero no estaba basada en ello, la hago sin fines de lucro y para ver a los personajes de Death Note comportandose como locos.  
>P.D: Si te gusto esta historia visita "Apuesta!<p>

**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo creador...**

**"Todos nacemos locos, algunos continuan asi siempre..."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>¨*~S.o.B.r.E.d.O.s.I.s~*¨<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Misa Amane despertó la brillante luz de su habitación la deslumbro completamente, todo había sido demasiado extraño, ni si quiera había gritado cuando despertó debido a la impresión y al estar despierta tuvo que mirar a todos lados de forma paranoica buscando que no estuviese en "ese" mundo aun, se pudo relajar al notar que todo había sido una pesadilla, solo eso. Ella seguía siendo ella, Ryuk y Rem siempre fueron Shinigamis y Light y L estaban cuerdos como siempre, aunque le había quedado un mal sabor de boca con la visión que tuvo de su novio en el sueño, porque generalmente cuando amas a alguien sueñas cosas agradables de él, pero ser asesinada de una forma cruel por Light en su sueño no era exactamente la mejor definición de "agradable". La rubia tomo aire y se restregó los ojos dos veces antes de pararse, se sentía muy cansada y con un dolor de cabeza tenue pero por lo demás parecía estar perfectamente bien.<p>

Fue al baño con la intención de hacer sus necesidades, revisar su estado y quizás lavarse la cara, aun no podía creer que siguiese viva, es decir, todo había sido un sueño pero fue tan real (Incluso aun me duele el brazo…).Una vez que ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente se toco el brazo para caer en cuenta que lo tenía manchado de sangre, eso la hizo sorprenderse al máximo, ¿Tanto se había creído el sueño que se hizo la herida inconscientemente? Después de todo Misa había leído sobre personas que se pensaban en sí mismas tan enfermas que su cuerpo terminaba provocando las heridas, eso la hizo ponerse tensa, ¿Hasta qué punto se creyó lo que soñó? La rubia prefirió no pensar en ello por lo cual hizo del baño y salió a la habitación aun sintiéndose cansada, deseaba verse, seguramente estaba hecha un asco pero viéndose podría evitar que alguien más la viese en ese estado. (Si no es que ya te vieron de esa forma porque seguramente no llegaste aquí tu sola…) De hecho Misa no recordaba nada de la noche anterior desde que había salido del restaurante (No tienes remedio). Se regaño a sí misma, y se sintió aliviada al oírse en el tono adulto de "No vuelvas a cometer esta estupidez"

Justo a un lado de la puerta de entrada a su apartamento había un espejo donde la Idol podría verse, cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al instante; para empezar estaba despeinada y tenia las ropas desaliñadas, su brazo con un poco de sangre, el maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido haciendo asi que sus ojeras se viesen más profundas, Misa sintió una especie de escalofrió al comprobar que ese estado le daba un aire de Ryuuzaki (Aunque él no se tira de borracho todos los días). Después de haber tenido ese pensamiento la rubia negó para sí, no debía relacionarse con el por qué no era necesario hacerlo, su pensamiento se había salido de contexto por un minuto, por suerte al final logro volver a la normalidad, siguió viéndose como intentando pensar que arreglar primero hasta que escucho una voz, más bien una conversación fuera, era la voz de Light, ¿Había venido a visitarla?

-No tengo interés en verla ahora o al menos hasta que esté completamente recuperada de la borrachera de anoche, ciertamente no se que estaba pensando cuando se fue…- La rubia se habría sentido alagada por la "preocupación" que el castaño pareció profesar de no ser porque la voz de Light sonaba claramente fastidiada en el plan de "No quiero ver las estupideces de Misa", suspiro un poco decepcionada ante ello, porque aunque fuese increíble siempre podía ilusionarse con un poquito de Light, la respuesta hacia su novio llego después de un segundo, esa voz era de Ryuuzaki, y al oírlo Misa sintió que se le oprimía el estomago dejándole una incómoda sensación de pesadez.

-Si Light, ¿En que habrá estado pensando cuando cometió un acto tan inadecuado?- Misa no estaba segura pero le pareció oír que la voz de Ryuuzaki estaba llena de sarcasmo hasta el tope, quizás el pelinegro si entendía que ella se había sentido despechada (Ya en el pasado había comprendido como se sentía respecto a Light).

-¡Por favor! Sabes que la investigación sobre Kira es mucho más importante que una cita…- La rubia rodo los ojos, siempre lo mismo, empezaba a creer que su novio tenía un serio problema de narcisismo en cuanto a lo de ser "Kira", espero expectante la respuesta del pelinegro que sonó esta vez sin sarcasmo en su voz.

-Nunca dije que salir con ella fuera más importante…- ¿Decepción otra vez? Sería absurdo tomando en cuenta que no debía esperar nada de Ryuuzaki, pero aun así, esperaba que el detective le metiera a Light la espinita de "Deberías ser más agradable con ella" o como mínimo no respondiese tan frio, ¡Ella tenía sentimientos!- Simplemente me extraña que te sorprendan las acciones estúpidas de Misa…- Esta vez la decepción había cambiado por ira, Misa maldijo por lo bajo a Ryuuzaki y todo lo que él representaba, por supuesto que era un cerdo desagradable y ella había tenido la peor pesadilla de todas cuando el apareció (con beso incluido).

-Bien, ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- Buena pregunta, ¿Qué hacían ahí dos hombres que preferían mil veces mirar palomas comiendo que estar con ella? Misa espero nuevamente sin querer detenerse a pensar en el por qué aun esperaba una respuesta fuera de lo ordinario por parte del pelinegro…o de su novio.

-Pensé que te interesaría ver el estado de tu "novia"- La forma en la cual Ryuuzaki había pronunciado la palabra "novia" dolió, como si ambos diesen por hecho que el amor que Light sentía por ella era tan cierto como la inocencia del mismo joven asesino.

-Ya te he dicho que por ahora no, ¿Puedo volver ya a la sala de comunicaciones?- Misa no escucho respuesta, pero se alarmo al oír como unos pasos se acercaban, tenia que esconderse, en primera porque no quería ser vista despierta en ese estado, en segunda porque no quería que ellos supieran que estuvo escuchando su conversación, por lo cual en un momento de desesperación salto a la cama nuevamente y se cubrió con las sabanas dándole la espalda a la entrada del apartamento, fingió dormir esperando así que quien fuese el que entro creyera que estaba dormida, espero, la puerta se abrió y cerró en un segundo, y Misa se lleno de nervios haciendo su mejor actuación de dormida.

El inicio de la actuación había sido muy sencillo contando que solo escuchaba silencio, incluso empezaba a dudar que alguien hubiese entrado en realidad (Quizás solo revisaron si aun estabas despierta y al verte "dormida" decidieron irse sin entrar…), ese pensamiento casi la hizo pararse de la cama pero algo siguió a continuación deteniéndola y dejándola rígida en su estado, algo que la hizo contener la respiración por un segundo. Una mano le acaricio la mejilla, no solo eso. Recorrio su rostro lentamente en una caricia como si delineara los detalles de este, Misa sintió como su sección facial se acaloraba rápidamente producto de un tenue sonrojo, ¿Light?, por triste que pareciese a Misa no le pareció posible, eso dejaba a Ryuuzaki pero Misa no podía creerlo, mas bien no quería. Después de unos cuantos segundos más la caricia termino y la puerta volvió a oírse luego de otros pasos, la persona se había ido. Misa mantuvo el aire sintiéndose aun sonrojada y por alguna extraña razón mareada nuevamente, quizás ponerse tan tensa al contacto del desconocido había hecho que se le volviera la borrachera por lo cual sin evitarlo cayo dormida otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo presa entre los brazos de Morfeo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, la despertó el tono de su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado suyo, suspiro algo cansada tocándose la cabeza por el estridente sonido mientras buscaba el aparatejo con frustración, sin embargo este se apago solo. Misa miro confundida a un constado para encontrarse con Ryuuzaki quien estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate con azúcar de fresa, lo miro sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Ya no le importaba mucho, prefirió no recordar las caricias que había sentido y se sentó en la cama sintiéndose aun confundida por no recordar nada de la noche anterior, finalmente la voz del detective rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días Misa san…- Misa suspiro, no respondió a su saludo si no que intento sacarse una duda o más bien muchas de encima, como: ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Cómo llego a casa?, etc.

-¿Qué paso?- El detective la miro con ojo analítico un momento antes de contestar mordiendo su pulgar.

-Sufriste una sobredosis Misa san…- Ante eso la Idol frunció el ceño.

-No me drogue en ningún momento.- Misa noto con fastidio que Ryuuzaki hizo un mueca con cierto aire de sabiondo mientras contestaba también exasperado como si explicárselo fuese muy fastidioso.

-En términos literales una sobredosis es aquella sustancia de cualquier tipo que introduces a tu organismo en exceso y causa estragos en tu cuerpo, más específicamente en el área del cerebro. Quizás tu bebida estaba adulterada (lo dudo), pero aun así hubiese sido solo alcohol una sobredosis es una sobredosis…-

-¡Bueno ya entendí!- Le corto Misa tajantemente a lo cual el solo sonrió a modo de burla, la rubia decidió continuar con el interrogatorio- ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí y donde estaba cuando me encontraron?-

-Watari fue a recogerte, al parecer te encontró dormida en el suelo al lado de una banca en el parque del centro…- Misa suspiro, así que después de todo si se había dormido como toda una vaga en el suelo Ryuuzaki continuo hablando- Al parecer te caíste de la banca y el espejo de tu bolso se rompió a pedazos lastimando tu brazo- Así que eso explicaba lo del brazo, Misa suspiro, ya no tenía ganas de hacer más preguntas, ser vista en modo tan patético por sus amigos le avergonzaba mucho y que el detective estuviese ahí para hacerle la burla no ayudaba, de hecho la hacía sentir peor, puso una cara afligida sintiendo una especie de decepción hacia ella misma en el estomago, sorpresivamente el pelinegro volvió a hablar- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me siento un poco mareada- Confeso Misa, y era cierto. En menos de un minuto tuvo que ir corriendo a devolver lo poco que había comido el día anterior, esa mañana estaba siendo simplemente genial. Pero su lluvia de infortunios aun no acaba y en un afán por llegar al lavadero del baño rápidamente había olvidado cerrar la puerta por lo cual nada le impidió a Ryuuzaki entrar, aun así ella intento evitarlo- ¡Lárgate!- No funciono de mucho, por suerte ya había acabado de vomitar, solo tenía que limpiarse. Abrió el grifo y lavo su rostro, también enjuago su boca, lo cerro algo fastidiada por la situación que se había suscitado, ¿Por qué él seguía ahí? ¿Acaso se preocupaba por ella? Pensar en eso hizo que Misa sintiese una especie de ilusión fuera de lugar.

-Misa san si tenía ganas de devolver solo debías decírmelo, además al lado tuyo había un digestivo que dejo Watari hace dos horas- Misa frunció el ceño, ¡No quería verlo más! ¡Quería que se fuera y dejara de mirarla en ese estado!

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que ver mis estupideces?- La rubia no pudo evitar sonar algo recriminativa como si le echara en cara lo que había dicho Ryuuzaki hacía rato. El peligro subió la vista mordiendo su pulgar como si eligiera una respuesta adecuada, después de un segundo hablo.

-Me pareció interesante estudiar los efectos del alcohol en una persona, nunca antes había visto a alguien así por lo cual la abundacion de información en este campo era extensa, además el equipo de investigación completo esta fuera de momento- Misa apretó un puño, ¿Le estaba diciendo sujeto experimental?

-¡Si tanto te interesa lárgate a un bar e investiga por tu cuenta! ¡Déjame en paz por favor!- Misa había sacado a Ryuuzaki del baño a base de empujones en la espalda y lo mismo estaba haciendo para sacarlo del apartamento, sorpresivamente el chico era alto y su complexión mediana por lo cual no le estaba resultando tan fácil como parecía, mas aun cuando él se detuvo al último momento viéndola dudoso.

-Me parece que no quieres que te vea en este estado- Misa bajo el rostro temblando de ira, no quería tenerlo más ahí, en realidad estaba molestándole y el parecía no comprenderlo, por lo cual después de un esfuerzo que le duro segundos (Y que no fue muy difícil por la cantidad de emociones que tenía en ese momento) alzo el rostro con unas cuantas lagrimas que sorprendieron al detective, seguramente eso le convencería de dejarla en paz.

-¡Así es, no quiero que me veas! ¡Vete y déjame en paz! No vuelvas para molestarme por favor y deja de satisfacer tu curiosidad conmigo, ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- Ryuuzaki la miro fijamente un minuto, uno que a Misa se le hizo eterno, ¿Qué pensaba?

-A decir verdad estaba aquí por petición del grupo, todos estaban preocupados por ti…incluyéndome. Me encargaron venir dado que iban a salir y no podrían venir ellos- Cuando Misa escucho eso sintió como si su pecho latiera, se estrujara, y en su estomago se anido otro suave ronroneo, ¿Todos estaban preocupados por ella? Eso había sido muy dulce, aunque lo fue más el hecho de que él se lo aclaro para hacerla sentir mejor, su cara denotaba sorpresa absoluta y sin evitarlo recordó ciertos fragmentos de su sueño que la hicieron sentir avergonzada, ¿Por qué había soñado algo como eso? La duda la mataba y Ryuuzaki parecía confundido al ver que ella seguía sosteniéndolo de la espalda como si quisiera sacarlo, el había estado oponiendo resistencia pero finalmente decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente tiempo de esparcimiento, debía volver a trabajar y no quería que el equipo de investigación le dijera algo por molestar a la Idol por lo cual se separo un paso de ella y se explico ante la mirada confusa de la rubia.

-Es hora de irme, Matsuda cancelo las citas que tenias este día por lo cual podrás reposar tu cuerpo hasta que tu sangre recupere sus niveles normales y el alcohol haya salido de tu organismo, Light y yo estaremos muy ocupados por lo cual no vendremos en un tiempo, quédate aquí.- Misa aun seguía ida, no sabía que hacer, pero empezaba a preocuparse, ¿Debía sacarse la duda? Quizás, sería un "experimento" interesante, después de todo ella había sido una infinidad de ocasiones el sujeto de experimento de Ryuuzaki, y ella le pagaría con la misma moneda. Respiro hondo sacando mentalmente a Light de su cerebro por un segundo, solo haría una prueba y si no reaccionaba de manera anómala (Lo más seguro) entonces no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

Antes que Ryuuzaki abriera la puerta y saliera de la habitación lo tomo del la camisa de una forma tosca y lo jalo hacia ella, el quien seguramente no se esperaba eso después de la suplica que ella había hecho por estar sola cedió fácilmente ante el jalón mirándola un tanto confundido, Misa actuó rápido, le había dado de la vuelta en menos de un segundo y aun tomándolo del cuello lo encorvo un poco más para evitar ponerse de puntillas, luego le beso.

Desde ese momento la rubia se sintió decepcionada, después de todo había esperado no reaccionar de ninguna forma anormal, es decir no sentir nada, pero se dio cuenta que no fue del todo así. Como primero apretó aun más el cuello de la camisa del detective como si temiese desfallecer o en su defecto que el cayera de la impresión (Misa no quería imaginar la expresión facial de Ryuuzaki en ese momento), seguramente el detective estaba anonadado y ella entendía que eso era algo común, la segunda cosa anormal fue que se sintió acalorada más bien avergonzada, quizás cualquiera habría pensado que eso era común pero no. Porque ella no debía sentir nada con ese experimento, ¿La razón de su vergüenza? Mayormente se debía a lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo del chico que sorpresivamente no la separo en ningún momento. La tercera anormalidad se debía que a la mitad de su experimento Misa le encontró un sabor al contacto, era dulce, no sabía definir cual tipo de dulce exactamente pero le recordaba a la crema pastelera, la cuarta anomalía vino cuando respiro hondo para prolongar su prueba, seguramente el sujeto seguía sorprendido o incluso hasta expectante como en actitud de; Haber a qué hora terminas. A Misa no le importo, una vez empezado eso no iba a echarse para atrás por lo cual al notar la quinta anomalía de la situación (La duración excesiva del contacto) termino con su experimento soltándolo casi en un empujón que lo hizo retroceder un paso.

Misa volteo el rostro ligeramente limpiando un poco sus labios con una expresión endurecida y las mejillas tenuemente coloradas, no quería verle pero conociéndolo no se iba a quedar conforme sin una explicación por lo cual le miro de reojo, se sintió fastidiada al notar la mirada expectante y confundida del chico, incluso parecía shockeado aunque la curiosidad ganaba la contienda, ella lo sabía, el problema era, ¿Cómo explicar algo que no tiene sentido?

-No esperaba eso.- Declaro al fin el detective quien después de mucho pensarlo llego a la conclusión que lo que Misa hizo no tendría sentido ni relevancia para el hasta que ella misma lo aclarara, la rubia suspiro un tanto molesta, ¿Tenía que estar siempre tan analítico y tranquilo?

-Tenía que comprobar algo.- Ryuuzaki la miro con cierto aire de incredulidad como aquella ocasión en la cual ella le hizo caso a Light de inmediato, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque Misa Amane era demasiado necia y orgullosa para explicar algo o en su defecto hacer lo que debía, el detective medito por un segundo su siguiente paso, después de un poco contesto a secas que hizo sentir a Misa muy idiota.

-¿No tienes la capacidad de quitarte las dudas sin un sujeto de experimentos?- El moreno había ido directo al punto, Misa no era la más inteligente pero no necesito de una explicación para saber lo que Ryuuzaki estaba pensando y que seguramente el pelinegro ya se imaginaba cuáles eran sus "dudas" algo molesta por ser descubierta tan rápido se defendió de manera poco amable.

-No es como si pudiese estar segura de las cosas cuando solo conozco la teoría…-

-¿Oh? Yo si.- Le había regresado su sarcasmo con presunción, una técnica muy bien empleada por el pelinegro que había hecho en el pasado enojar a más de uno, Misa Amane no fue la excepción, se dedico a bajar la mirada sin saber que mas decir, de hecho no tenía ganas de decir más nada, pero, cuando la urgencia por una respuesta es mucha uno no se atreve a negarla y para zafarse de lo que deseaba a huir la rubia soltó la primera respuesta que le llego a la mente, por muy tonta que esta fuese.

-Todavía me siento mareada.- Añadió en un tono de voz débil como queriendo hacer que el detective se sintiera mal, utilizando sus dotes de actuación logro parecer enferma ante sus ojos, no sabía si Ryuuzaki le creyó pero algo le dijo que en su mente el ya había formado su propia teoría y estaba satisfecho con ella.

-Descansa.- Sentencio volteándose para salir nuevamente a lo cual Misa apretó sus manos nerviosamente al verse descubierta, era obvio que el no iba a hablar más del asunto con ella, pero ¿Sería capaz de mantenerse callado?- No le diré a Light.- Aclaro el antes de de irse, y extrañamente le hizo sentir como si le guardase el secreto no solo por solidaridad (de hecho pensar que lo hacía por eso era muy raro dado que el pelinegro carecía de aprecio hacia los demás) si no por conveniencia, cerró la puerta del cuarto y la dejo llena de un sentimiento de vacio muy grande, a veces descubrir la verdad era dolorosa, y más cuando se trataba de un tema sentimental…

Misa supuso que ese encuentro se dejaría en el olvido, después de todo, ¿Por qué L le daría importancia a una acción tan inesperada? Ella guardaría ese momento en un rincón oscuro de su vida sentimental y el no lo analizaría a fondo hasta que no tuviese cosas más importantes que hacer, sin embargo, ambos parecían satisfechos con lo ocurrido…

[+]

Hola, se que el final puede quedar un poco muy abierto, pero siendo honesta esta historia solo fue para divertirme y hacer a actuar a los personajes de Death Note como locos, lo que quiere decir que no deseaba desviarme mucho de la historia original.


End file.
